creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Wood Wall
Basic Information The Wood Wall is a basic cubic wooden building block with a smooth wooden structure with very fine parallel lines. It is recommended to craft Wood Walls at least once (or attempt to collecting it from Treasure Chests) in order to unlock more basic crafting recipes like the similar Wood Floor that is smoother without any fine lines. How to obtain Wood Walls can rarely be obtained from Silver Keepas or Golden Keepas, and can occasionally also be discovered in randomly spawning Stone Treasure Chests that spawn in darkness on Fossil layer blocks, like in shallow Caves or at recesses near rivers. Wood Walls can also be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened with "q" as the default key). How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for these basic wooden blocks has become a starting recipe with update R34 (September 2016), so it does not have to be unlocked, but is already available and usable on any game world right from the start. How to craft To craft 8 (blocks of) Wood Walls at once, you'll need: * 2 blocks of most types of natural Wood blocks from any tree, except all types of Corrupted Wood, or can alternatively be made from 2 Logs of most kinds that can be found on the ground in many surface Biomes. Crafting Wood Walls is one of the requirements needed to unlock Wood Floors, Wood Roofs, Wood Stairs, Blue Wood Walls, Red Wood Walls, Yellow Wood Walls and Stacked Stone Walls. How to use Wood Walls Wood Walls can be placed into the game world for building purposes by putting (a stack of) them into your quickbar, selecting the according quickslot and clicking the right mouse button while pointing at a spot in the game world with your cursor. Like all other building blocks, blocks of Wood Wall too can be rotated into all directions by pressing and holding R and then pointing the mouse cursor at the block and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at the rotated block, so that all blocks of the same stack in the quickbar will then automatically be facing the same direction when placed. Wood Walls also can be used as a low-tier Fuel for the Forge. 8 blocks of Wood Wall have to be inserted into the Forge for this purpose at a time. This equals 2 blocks of natural Wood that could alternatively be used as a Fuel - but it is more wasteful then using 8 Wood Rods for example (equals 1 block of Wood). Wooden blocks also belong to the slowest burning types of Fuel. You won't need any Power Cells (Mining Cell) to pick up blocks of Wood Walls that have been placed into the game world. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. How to process Wood Walls further Since update R49 on November 15th 2017 you can now put (blocks of) Wood Walls into a Processor to cut them into 2 cylindrical-shaped Wood Columns each. No crafting recipe has to be unlocked to process Wood Walls into Wood Columns. You merely have to carry Wood Walls in your inventory or quickbar and then activate a Processor that has been placed into the game world by pointing the cursor at it and clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" (as the default key). Warning Attention: blocks of Wood Walls are flammable! When placing Wood Wall blocks close to (or especially directly above) torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava, crafted Wood Walls can easily start to burn in hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches or heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable blocks on fire. Liquid Lava or Fire Bombs will immediately set Wood Wall blocks on fire. If Wood Wall blocks start burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Wildwood, Parchwood and Shorewood) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim/spreading enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game world in the basic world options ("edit world" and "disable fire spread"). Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Category:Decor Category:Building Block Category:Crafted Category:Processable